The Gay Man's Son And His Many Roles
by ShadowsLost
Summary: This is similar to "What Happened?!"....its another adventure of Chelsea and Sara!! this one has RENT, CATS,Will&Grace, and RHPS. please r/r


NOTE: This was not written by me alone, it was co-written by my best friend Chelsea(ChelTPring, Libania Photine on this site).  
We mention CATS, RENT, Will&Grace,and Rocky Horror. We own nothing but the characters of Sara, Chelsea, Detremia(my personal  
cats character) and Tuggerella(Chelsea's personal cats character). We both wish we owned Elliot from Will&Grace. now on with the fic!!  
  
  
OxXxEternityxXxO: BIC: *Sara picks at the door to jack's apartment and walks in, then calls chelsea* Chel! its Jack's apartment!! c'mon!  
ChelTPring: Chels: Yay! JACKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: do you think he's home?  
ChelTPring: Chels: *bounds in and flops on his couch* I dunno!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Frank enters in a robe and showercap*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *followed by Jack*  
ChelTPring: Chels: EEP! It' s atransvestire! (enter Angel)  
ChelTPring: *transvestite  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: I thought you liked them! they like you!  
ChelTPring: Angel: He-llo!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: umm...hi  
ChelTPring: Chels: ANGEL! *runs to angel, and gives him a big hug.*  
ChelTPring: Ange: Hi, I"m Angel.  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara is holding Detremia who hisss and runs away*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: DETREMIA! get back!!!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank(to angel): Well hello!  
ChelTPring: Ange: Awe, she's a cute cat. Do you want me to find her for you?  
ChelTPring: Angel: Hi. Who are you?  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank: I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual transylvania!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: no, thats alright  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara runs after Remia*  
ChelTPring: Ange: I'm a HIV+ Drag Queen...  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Karen walks in* Anybody hom.........whats going on here? Theres a party and you didnt invite me?! alright just hand me a martini and thatll make up for lost time  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Karen: Jack? where are you?  
ChelTPring: *A very thin (think: anorexic) Misto walks in*  
ChelTPring: JAck: *hiding behind frank, and pincing his azz*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Karen: I see you! get out here!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot walks into the apartment*  
ChelTPring: Jackie: *comes out) Hi Karen.  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Karen: Whats going on here?  
ChelTPring: Misto: *hops onto the couch next to chelsea*   
Chelsea: Hey Misto! *rubs misto's head*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara runs back in holding Detremia*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: What did I mi......*sees everyone and faints onto couch*  
ChelTPring: Jack: Elliot's friends came over, and then these two.. the drag queen I know.. the one in leather panties I don't.  
ChelTPring: Chels: SARA!  
ChelTPring: *picks sara up*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: *slowly recovers* Hi elli.....ELLIOTT! oh hi!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara, being Elliots girlfriend, kisses him*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank(to Jack): I thought I introduced myself while we were in the shower!  
ChelTPring: Jack: What? Oh.. at the Y, right?  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Karen: You were in the shower with a drag queen?! Ha ha ha ha ha....*suddenly noticxes everyone is looking at her and stops*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank: You really do need to improve y our memory skills Jack, we were just in the shower together a minute ago! * licks lips*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliott(to Sara): oh...you brought HER*gestures to Chelsea*...why did you bring her?  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Karen: wheres my martini?!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Everyone: SHUT UP!  
ChelTPring: *Tuggerella enters, and jumps up on chelsea's lap*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Remia: Tuggy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ChelTPring: Tuggs: Detremia! And Misto!!!!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Remia: OMG! MISTO! You look like roadkill!!!!!!!  
ChelTPring: Misto: Huh, what ever do you mean, Detremia?  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Remia: you look like roadkill! thin as a stick!  
ChelTPring: Misto: What are you talking about? Detremia, I"m fine. *nervous smile*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: Chel, whats up with misto? he looks like roadkill!  
ChelTPring: Chelsea: HE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ROADKILL!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: does too!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliott: Stop arguing!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: Sorry sweetie  
ChelTPring: Chels: Elliot, does Mistoffelees look like roadkill?  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliot: I dont know  
ChelTPring: Chels:*giggles*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank(to Chelsea): Well hello!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank: you remind me of a young groupie I once met  
ChelTPring: Chelsea: *kicks him* I ain't your whore!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank: I never said you were....*evil grin* yet  
ChelTPring: Chels:*kcisk his d*ck*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Frank dodges it*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara(to Elliot): oh Elliot, i'm scared!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliot: Its alright Sara, everything will be alright  
ChelTPring: Misto: *gets up, and hisses*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Remia: *hides behind Tuggs*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank: *hears elliot and sara* you two remind me remotely of a couple that once visited my castle..err...hous  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *house  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot looks confused*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: I DONT WANNA BE TOUCHA TOUCHA TOUCHED BY YOU!  
ChelTPring: Chels: EW! GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU ALIEN BASTARD!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Frank: *starts crying* I'm going home!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *everyone starts singing chorus to i'm going home*  
ChelTPring: *meanly* GOODBY-EEEEE!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Columbia enters and fires a transit beam at Frank*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliot: Good god!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: You killed him!  
ChelTPring: YAY!  
ChelTPring: Columbia: My work here is done. *dramatically bows, relevaing her breats, and leaves*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara and Elliot start singing superheroes*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Remia has gotten stuck in a chair in the middle of the floor*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *They all suddenly stop*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: what the hell was that?!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliot: I have no clue  
ChelTPring: Chels: *points at detremia* Your cat.  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *sees Remia* AH!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *gets her untangled*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot sees Misto asleep on the couch and notices how thin he is*  
ChelTPring: Chels: *sees elliot looking nervous* What's wrong, elliot?  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot looks at Sara, she nods, and he grabs a pickle and walks toward Misto*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Misto awakes*  
ChelTPring: Misto: *glances nervously @ elliot*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliott tries to force feed misto the pickle and he starts running away*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Detremia is laughing diabolically because she hates Misto*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot unleashes his evil side and he starts laughing and having fun chasing Misto*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara, because she always goes along with other people but has no real reasoning, starts laughing too*  
ChelTPring: MiChelsea: *tackles elliot*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Misto runs out the door and Elliot throws a pickle at him*  
ChelTPring: *Chelsea  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara and Elliot do a secret handshake and then he kisses Sara*  
ChelTPring: Misto: *Mews pitifully*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara and Elliot suddenly back up*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliot: What was that?!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: ok, i;ve had enough with the character pairups.....if they make us Columbia and Eddie then I will scream!!!!!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot hasnt seen RHPS*  
ChelTPring: Chels: *picks up misto* Jesus Christ Superstar! You ARE too thin, Misto!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot goes over to the freezer, which is a walk in one, to get some ice for Misto who is obviously hurt*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *The door slams on him locking him in*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara runs up to freezer screaming* NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! how could this happen!!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *she goes back over to the couch and sits down trying to figure out a way to get him out*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Detremia presses a button accidentally and the freezer door opens, and out comes Elliot on a motorcycle*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: ELLIOT!  
ChelTPring: *chelsea flirts with elliot*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Detremia: umm...where did you find that motorcycle?  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliot: it was in the freezer.......*he walks past Chel and over to Sara*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *He pulls Sara off the couch and they start making out on the floor*  
ChelTPring: *pouts*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *they get up*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *He puts Sara on the motorbike, and sees Chel holding an icepick*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAA!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *suddenly everything stops*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: ok, what the hell is going on here with the characters!!!!!!!!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: ?????  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Elliot: What character......did we just make out on the FLOOR?!  
ChelTPring: *drops the ice pick, and drags elliot to the bedroom, and makes out on the bed*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Elliot dies*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: You killed him!!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: I thought you liked him! he liked....well, ok he didnt really like you but.....still!  
OxXxEternityxXxO: Sara: oh c'mon Chel, lets just go home  
OxXxEternityxXxO: *Sara drags Chel to the door and they leave*  
OxXxEternityxXxO: THE END 


End file.
